


В наших сердцах рокочет гром

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Они преследуют призраков прошлого в молодежном хостеле Киева, и, возможно, все дело в близости.





	В наших сердцах рокочет гром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there is thunder in our hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444690) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Изъят отсюда - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5897892

Они преследуют призраков прошлого в молодежном хостеле Киева, и, возможно, все дело в близости.

Баки на взводе с тех пор, как они сели на поезд из Парижа в Краков, он угрюмо глядел в окно на пробегающий мимо пейзаж ранней весны. Он сидел, придвинув одно колено к груди, и пальцами левой руки набивал отрывистый, неровный ритм на своем бедре. Все в Стиве, абсолютно все в нем хотело протянуть к нему руку; хотя всего лишь один взгляд, кинутый в сторону Сэма, дал понять, что это будет плохая идея.

 — Маленькими шажками, — сказал Сэм. — Не дави на него, чувак.

Поэтому Стив просто похоронил себя в помятом экземпляре « _Бойни номер пять_ », который он купил в Дублине между стыковочными рейсами (когда им, наконец, удалось разыскать Баки в самых дебрях Индианы, он и Сэм задавались вопросом, как они покинут эту страну с парнем, чей арсенал включал в себя чертову металлическую руку и, по крайней мере на данный момент, три ножа; оказалось, что ГИДРА оснастила Баки больше чем одной уловкой, чтобы скрыть свои собственные хитрости от службы безопасности аэропорта).

Сэм, конечно же, оказался прав. Между ними двумя, Стив работает на адреналине, железном упрямстве, вере, эмоциях и на чистой силе воли, чтобы Баки стало лучше; у Сэма же есть настоящий опыт. Он знает, что делать, и как разговаривать с кем-то, кому большую часть времени вообще не хочется говорить. Он заостряет свое внимание на Баки так же, как он сосредоточился на Стиве, когда они впервые встретились, и Стив едва держался; он точно знает, что сказать, чтобы подтолкнуть Баки ближе к восстановлению в нем человеческих черт, которых в нем шаг за шагом уничтожали.

 — Он разбит, — сказал он Стиву в Штатах. — Не надейся, что когда-нибудь он станет тем парнем, которого ты помнишь. Худший случай ПТСР [1], который я, боже мой, когда-либо видел.

Но он не сказал « _нет_ ». Он не сказал «нет», уговаривая Баки пойти с ними. Он не сказал «нет», когда Стив решил бросить все и отправиться в какую-то спонтанную поездку.

Он не сказал «нет», и теперь они в Киеве.

Сэм уходит, чтобы пополнить запасы продуктов и просмотреть немного новостей, которые они пропустили с ближайшего интернет-кафе. Они делают это по очереди, хотя Стив ничего не может поделать с подавляющим — на самом деле, жалким — беспокойством, появляющимся каждый раз, когда настает очередь Баки уходить. Каждый раз тот возвращается. Каждый раз Стив сражается с горьким чувством, что этот раз будет последним и что его последнее воспоминание о Баки будет видом его отдаляющейся фигуры со сгорбленными плечами.

Но это не так. Каждый раз Баки доказывает, что он ошибается.

В данный момент Баки вышагивает по комнате, напряженный и нервный. Если бы это было не сейчас, если бы они не были там, где они есть, Стив бы забавы ради назвал его настроение воинственным, но в спусковом механизме Зимнего Солдата нет ничего хорошего — в нем нет полной остановки, нет эмоций и даже когда он возвращается к подобию человека, его глаза тут же пустеют, как только у него в руках оказывается оружие, даже если только для уверенности — так что шутка кажется абсолютно плоской и неправильной.

Стив увеличивает громкость на старом телевизоре и откидывается на кровать. Она тут только одна. Они не могут позволить себе б _о_ льшую комнату, поэтому Сэм и Стив делят кровать, а Баки достается любезно предоставленная персоналом хостела койка. Стив смотрит, как Баки блуждает по комнате, как тигр в клетке, рассматривает то, как он двигается. Все по-другому, боже, конечно же, все по-другому. Когда-то Баки мог зайти в помещение и овладеть им. Благодаря своему обаянию и жизненной энергии он умел приковывать к себе взгляды.

Теперь же он двигается расчетливо, без лишних жестов. Он двигается так, как Стив представляет, могут двигаться только волки, чувствуя себя удобно и уверенно в своем теле, и каждым своим вдохом излучать смертельную угрозу. Он двигается, как хищник.

Столетие назад Стив бы точно знал, что происходит в голове Баки. Теперь он не может прочитать его больше, чем кириллицу. Баки выстраивает вокруг себя все новые стены, сплетая их из колючей проволоки. Он делает это машинально, не задумываясь. Стив задается вопросом, есть ли это еще одна тщательно продуманная вещь в нем (в конце концов, ему не следует удивляться, он знает, что это правда).

Воздух в комнате кажется затхлым, по телевизору идет украинский хоккей, Баки останавливается спиной к Стиву и смотрит в окно. Его плечи дергаются, словно он пытается избавиться от невидимого напряжения, а сам он наклоняет голову сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону. Стив может слышать мягкий хруст шейных хрящей, и его пальцы зудят. Он сжимает руками простыни и заставляет себя смотреть на экран телевизора.

Баки спрашивает:

 — Как ты узнаешь, когда тебе что-то хочется?

Его голос немного хриплый. Сегодня он говорил мало. Так что когда Баки подает голос, это похоже на победу.

Стив сглатывает.

 — Ну… я не знаю. Ты просто как-то чувствуешь это. Как позыв, тяга.

 — Гравитация, — едва слышно бормочет Баки. Он склоняет голову, опускает плечи. Стив все что угодно отдал бы, только бы увидеть выражение его лица, даже если он все равно не смог бы прочитать на нем хоть что-то, как бы не пытался.

 — Да, что-то в этом роде.

Он упрямо отказывается думать о первоначальном вопросе Баки. Он отказывается думать о том, что Баки не знает, как объяснить то, что он чувствует, или то, как сильно он разрушен. Все, что делало его таким, каким он есть, все, что делало его человеком, было утрачено, истреблено в нем. Кусочки — все, что осталось, и это уже что-то, и всегда так будет, но, боже, иногда Стив боится, что их никогда не будет достаточно.

Баки отворачивается от окна и выглядит он почти рассерженным. Не на Стива. Никогда не на Стива, даже когда с криком просыпается среди ночи и хватает Стива за горло, когда тот пытается успокоить его. Даже тогда насилие нейтрально, гнев направлен внутрь.

 — Я хочу… — начинает Баки, а затем запинается. Он бросает взгляд на телевизор, на Стива, и без предупреждения стягивает свою рубашку через голову. Она падает на пол и тут же забывается. Баки поднимает подбородок и смотрит на Стива, как ястреб, наблюдает за его реакцией, а его реакция-

Это первый раз, когда он видит Баки вот так, иисусе, с 1944-го года. Он никогда не видел шрамов на его левой стороне, никогда не видел оборванной ткани на границе между человеком и механизмом, плоть Баки и окровавленное плечо, уступающие место холодному, бездушному металлу. Он никогда не видел Баки без рубашки _после_ , после всего. Баки продолжал прикрывать обе руки, даже когда они решили заехать в Македонию, и он так и не снял рубашку со слишком длинными рукавами, которую он натягивал до самых пальцев, полностью закрывая руки, и теперь это должно что-то означать, и Стив лихорадочно думает об этом.

Его дыхание учащается, когда Баки начинает приближаться к нему, и Стив знает, что это очевидно. Он находится на грани «бей или беги», потому что независимо от того, насколько он доверяет Баки и как бы ему не хотелось верить, Баки сейчас не просто _Баки_. Когда ему кидают вызов, он может быть холодным, он может быть самой настоящей машиной, он может быть жестоко эффективен, и лишь тот, кто еще более чертовски наивен, чем Стив, может не быть в ужасе от Зимнего Солдата.

Он сглатывает.

 — Что ты делаешь?

Баки пожимает правым плечом (это что-то значит, все это что-то значит, каждый маленький жест) и, не смотря Стиву в глаза, в три шага пересекает комнату. Он останавливается между раздвинутыми бедрами Стива, а затем опускается на колени.

 — Бак, подожди-

 — Заткнись.

Не поднимая взгляда, он со сосредоточенным вниманием принимается расстегивать пряжку пояса на штанах Стива, точно так же он вытаскивает оружие и чистит ножи. «Бить или бежать» превращается в «бить» или… что-то еще. Комната внезапно кажется намного меньше, воздух тяжелеет. Стив ненавидит то, что его сбитое дыхание имеет мало общего со страхом, хотя тот все равно присутствует, но, возможно, теперь угроза и опасность навсегда вплетутся в ткань их общей истории. Может быть, какая-то больная, поврежденная часть Стива считает, что это часть апелляции.

За исключением того, что это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. Стив заставляет себя схватить запястья Баки, удерживая их. Он ненавидит то, что _заставляет_ себя сделать это; ему нужно работать над собой лучше.

 — Не надо, — просит он. Он также ненавидит звук своего голоса, потому что в нем мало решимости. — Мы с тобой, мы не… мы никогда-

Баки качает головой.

 — Да, я помню, — говорит он, его рот изгибается в грустную улыбку. — Он тогда знал. Ты хотел Баки, и он знал это, всегда знал. Он мог заполучить кого угодно. Но никогда не выбирал тебя.

Это — последнее, что Стив ожидает услышать, и он чувствует, как тепло подкрадывается к его шее.

 — А теперь, что, я стал пригодным?

Глупость слов поражает его, как только они слетают с его языка, и то, как Баки хмурится, говорит о том, что он тоже это понял. То, на чем Стиву действительно стоит сосредоточиться это на том, что Баки не может согласиться на такое, ни в коем разе не может хотеть и подразумевать такое; потому что, даже если он знает, что Стив хотел его, это вовсе не означает, что он _тоже_ должен хотеть Стива. То, что происходит здесь и сейчас — неправильно.

 — Тебе не обязательно, — слабо говорит Стив. По крайней мере, хотя бы его хватка на запястьях Баки уверенная. — Тебе не надо нечего доказывать.

 — Нет, не надо, — вторит Баки. Он откидывается назад. — Но я _хочу_.

И внезапно, как удар в живот, Стив осознает, что это: выбор. Возможность. После всех этих лет, у Баки есть право быть импульсивным, а не… возможно, наказанным или начисто стертым. У него есть шанс забыть, как его исправляли и переделывали для того, чтобы он мог выполнять самые ужасающие приказы. Теперь у него есть выбор.

Стив отпускает его запястья. Он ожидает, что Баки хотя бы улыбнется, и не позволяет себе расстраиваться, когда этого не происходит. Баки просто кивает, на лице ни единой эмоции. Уверенными движениями он заканчивает расстегивать штаны Стиву, удобнее усаживается на колени и именно тогда, когда он наклоняется, Стив цепляется взглядом за проблеск черного на его спине.

 — Секундочку. Подожди. Что-

Баки издает разочарованный рык и смотрит на него.

 — Ты, черт возьми, _когда-нибудь_ закроешься?

Стив не слушает. Его дыхание снова ускоряется, и это не имеет ничего общего с близостью рук Баки к его члену и расстегнутыми джинсам. Все слова умирают на его языке, когда он мягко приподнимает Баки, придвигая его ближе, и Баки двигается плавно, не протестуя, и… там, на лопатках. Чернила все еще свежи, кожа вокруг линий ярко-красная. Видимо, эта татуировка была сделана недавно. На днях. В начале недели.

 — Где ты это сделал?

Прежде чем ответить, Баки вдыхает и выдыхает. Он кусает нижнюю губу и проводит руками по бедрам Стива, теплоту одной руки Стив чувствует даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, с другой же все иначе. Он слегка поворачивает голову, пока Стив почти не упирается подбородком ему в затылок. Стив на автомате протягивает свободную руку, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по правой стороне Баки, по плечу, сделанном из плоти и крови. То, как Баки дрожит от прикосновений, как он наклоняется к другой руке Стива, тот факт, что он все еще стоит на коленях, всего этого достаточно, чтобы из-за рева крови в ушах, Стив едва не пропускает слова Баки.

 — Лондон.

 — _Зачем_?

 — Я мог, — чуть ли не шепотом говорит он. — Захотел. Поэтому и сделал.

Потому что речь идет о выборе, о контроле и автономии. Речь идет о Баки, претендующем на собственное тело, потому что в этом ему в течении десятилетий отказывали, а сейчас он, наконец-то, сам говорит, что с нем делать, и что делать с остальным. Речь идет о выборе, о контроле и автономии, и, может быть, просто может быть, что речь должна идти и о доверии. Стив переносит хватку на заднюю часть шеи Баки, царапая ногтями кожу, и притягивает того ближе.

Он не знает, чего он ожидает, кроме того, в чем он точно уверен: он ожидает, что Баки впадет в панику, и он ожидает, что даже не сможет возбудиться, он ожидает, что все это закончится насилием и кровью. Ничего из этого не происходит. Руки Баки ловкие и уверенные, обе руки, и когда он пробегается языком по своей нижней губе — ох, Стив знает, что у него не будет никаких чертовых неприятностей, связанных с возбуждением. Это ужасная идея. Это отвратительная идея, и весь мир Стива сжимается, пока все, что остается, — это металлический вкус на кончике языка, белый шум телевизора, ногти правой руки Баки, впивающиеся в его бедро, обернутая вокруг его члена левая рука Баки и, иисусе, боже мой, губы Баки.

Стив откидывается назад, поддерживая себя одной рукой, а другой путается в волосах Баки. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе просто… чувствовать и перестать думать вообще. Стив закидывает голову назад, не задаваясь вопросом, заметит ли Баки, как уязвимо открыта от этого его шея, словно он возлагает приношение призраку волка на коже Зимнего Солдата.

Он громкий, потому что он должен заглушить молчание; комната наполняется звуком его дыхания, а срывающиеся с губ стоны унизительные, разбитые и умоляющие. Он громкий, иначе тишина задушит его. Баки остается совершенно безмолвным, и это ужасно, насколько он хорош в этом. Стиву никто не отсасывал с 43-го, с того мокрого переулка в Милуоки, когда в ушах все еще стоял хор голосов USO [2], и страшно подумать, что в промежутке между тем временем и теперешним практика была именно у Баки.

Хотя, может быть, он просто никогда не терял навыков.

Требуется так мало времени на то, чтобы Стиву начать разлезаться по швам, начать ощущать стыд, но все, на что он все еще способен — прикусить язык в безмолвной мольбе, когда он безо всякого предупреждения кончает в глотку Баки. Его пальцы ног упираются в грязный ковер, одна рука сжимает простыни, другой же он заставляет себя не тянуть волосы Баки.

 — Ох, черт, — дышит он. — Черт. _Черт_.

Баки отпускает его без единого слова. Когда Стиву удается открыть глаза, его взгляд упирается в Баки, вытирающего тыльной стороной правой руки рот. Он прочищает горло, он все еще не улыбается, но он также вовсе не выглядит несчастным. Чувствуя легкое головокружение, Стив задается вопросом, что если ему не нравится прикосновение металла к собственной коже; что если он избегает их.

В тишине комнаты дыхание Стива кажется слишком громким, и, несомненно, Баки может слышать то, как отчаянно, словно испуганное животное, бьется в его груди сердце. Он смотрит, как Баки наблюдает за ним и не знает, что _сказать_.

Хотя получается так, что ему и не нужно ничего говорить; пока он все еще пытается восстановить свое дыхание, Баки одним плавным движением поднимается с колен и оказывается совсем рядом. Он не должен нависать над ним, без рубашки и со все еще нахмуренными бровями, а Стив не должен отвлекаться на то, как переливаются под его кожей мышцы и суставы, все эти тонкие механизмы, являющиеся частью смертельного целого, машины для убийств. Он позволяет Баки положить себя на спину, чувствуя, как с прижатыми к его собственным бедрам бедрами Баки, чье лицо скрыто тенью, но глаза все равно ярки, ему снова становится трудно дышать.

Левая рука Баки зависает над горлом Стива. Стива кидает в холодной пот от воспоминания сжатых вокруг его шеи пальцев Зимнего Солдата.

 — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — говорит он.

Голос Баки хриплый, когда он наклоняется — гибкий, легкий и изящный, как пантера, его взгляд ни на секунду не отрывается от Стива — и шепчет:

 — Прикоснись ко мне.

И Стив касается, двигаясь как в тумане, он просовывает руку между ними, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Баки. Он не может оторвать взгляд от его расширенных зрачков, потому что если он попытается, на его щеках тут же разольется жар румянца. Стив рвано выдыхает, когда бедра Баки вздрагивают, словно непроизвольно, подаваясь на прикосновение. Его голова падает на плечо Стива.

 — Вот так? — спрашивает Стив, несмотря на чертовскую бесполезность такого вопроса. Он прислушивается к каждому сдавленному приказу и мольбе: быстрее, медленнее, сильнее, _вот так_. Пальцы правой руки Баки мнут простынь рядом с головой Стива, и Стив не думает о его левой руке, и непосредственной её близости к его трахее, и о том, с какой легкостью она может-

Он ожидает этого от того, чем ближе Баки к разрядке, от того, как рьяно он взмахивает бедрами навстречу его руке, так, словно был голоден на протяжении десятилетий, десятилетий и десятилетий (таким он должен быть, таким он и _есть_ ); он ожидает этого от его ускоренного дыхания, и когда все еще нависающий над ним Баки выпускает короткий, больной, практически испуганный стон, Стиву кажется, что кто-то выбивает из-под его ног землю.

Стив хочет протянуть руку. Он хочет обернуть свои руки вокруг плеч Баки и позволить ему опуститься, но он не двигается, не возражает, когда Баки откатывается от него, чтобы лечь на бок.

Вместо этого он спрашивает:

 — Это то, чего ты хотел?

 — Могу спросить то же самое, — бормочет Баки. Когда Стив поворачивается к нему, он утыкается лицом в простыни и закрывает глаза. Может быть, слишком много внешних раздражителей. Он точно не выглядит подавленным, но он выглядит уязвимым, и Стив задается вопросом, делает ли его особенным то, что он видел Зимнего Солдата в момент почти что хрупкости, ранимости, и выживет ли он, чтобы поведать эту историю.

 — Если ты помнишь, — говорит он, — тогда ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

Он почти вторит сказанным ранее словам Баки. _Всегда вторил_ , и, Боже помоги ему, это правда.

Баки открывает глаза. Они яркие, чистые и ясные, и, вероятно, потребуется еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем Стив сможет читать в них какие-то эмоции, так, как он делал это раньше, но он готов ждать.

Стив наблюдает за тем, как Баки садится и расправляет плечи. Он наблюдает за тем, как охотно Баки подставляет ему свою обнаженную спину, как открытое горло; он наблюдает за ползущими по его лопаткам линиями черных чернил, и ничто не мешает Стиву проследить их края кончиками пальцев, откладывая в памяти рисунок. Ничто не мешает ему протянуть руку; он хочет, и он может, поэтому так он и делает.

Он наблюдает за тем, как при первом касании Баки тут же инстинктивно напрягается, а через мгновение он наблюдает то, как скованность потихоньку покидает его плечи.

Будь что будет, Стив готов ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] ПТСР — Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.  
> [2] Объединённые организации обслуживания вооружённых сил (англ. United Service Organizations, USO) - независимое объединение добровольных религиозных, благотворительных и других обществ по содействию вооружённым силам США.


End file.
